One Night
by LadySnape88
Summary: His plans went to shit all because of one night months ago. A single phone call is all it took for his life to be dumped upside down.
1. Chapter 1 - The Call

So this started as a set of tumblr prompts that we were posting back and forth on, even put in a series over on AO3. After a bit, the story just begged to be written, but no longer fit the prompts. If the first few chapters sound a little odd, that would be why.

 **Chapter 1 - The Call**

Greg sat across from the politician discussing "business", at least that's what the other man would tell anyone who asked. Though they _did_ discuss his little brother briefly, he had other reasons for tonight's dinner. He had recently broken up with his longtime girlfriend, Meggie, as she didn't want to be with someone win a dangerous job.

That was three months ago. Now here he was sitting in a restaurant where meals cost more than the suit he was wearing. Tonight was his night off and he vowed not to answer his phone. Mycroft had even told his PA, Anthea, not to call.

Halfway through dinner though, his phone pinged several times in a row before it finally rang. Unfortunately, he recognized that ringtone.

"Excuse me, Mycroft. I'm so sorry."

"No worries."

Accepting the call and stepping away from the table towards the windows, "Meg?"

"We need to talk," came the reply after a moment's hesitation.

"Now?"

"Yes. Like now."

Greg was beginning to become more frustrated at her lack of explanation, "It's been three months and now you want to talk. What could there be left to talk about?"

"Look, Greg, I wouldn't have called if Maddie didn't convince me that you had a right to know."

"Your sister? Just get on with it, Meggie. I'm kinda busy right now." Glancing back at Mycroft, he sent a the ginger man an apologetic smile and in return was sent a reassuring smile.

"Fine. I'm pregnant… it's yours." "…"

"Greg?"

"Bullshit."

Click.

At that last reply, the line went dead. Still staring a the DI, Mycroft questioned, "Gregory?"

"I'm sorry, Mycroft. I need to go."

With that, he left what he thought was any future possibilities sitting in that fancy restaurant looking utterly confused.


	2. Chapter 2 - Oh No

Thank you to those of you who gave the first chapter a shot. This my first full length story for the Sherlock that will have multiple chapters. Sorry, some of the chapters will be fairly short. My job is pretty fast paced so I try to knock out chapters when I can and it's usually between things. So here's Chapter 2! :)

 **Chapter 2 - Oh No**

Greg got home around 7am and poured himself a large amount of whiskey to take his mind off the conversation he'd just had to go through with Meggie. He was too young for this, they both were. Just starting out in their careers. Meggie was only in her second year of teaching. He was just promoted to DI.

Halfway through gulping down the alcohol, he remembered - Mycroft. He'd left him sitting in the restaurant without an explanation. They needed to talk. The general consensus between the two was that there was a budding relationship. After tonight though, there was no way that would happen. He'd screwed up. The last hurrah between he and Meggie three months ago had come back to bite him in the ass. Literally. Her chihuahua bit him when he arrived at her flat earlier tonight.

He couldn't leave Meggie to raise this child on her own. No, he'd do the right thing.

Pulling out his phone, he called Mycroft knowing that the other man would already be awake.

"Hello, Gregory."

"Hey, Mycroft. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yes, I have a moment as I am between meetings. What would you like to discuss?" His voice was tense and it hurt Lestrade to think about what could be going through the politician's head right then.

"Actually, can we meet for lunch or something?"

"I will have the car pick you up at half-12. Anthea will bring you here."

"Umm alright. See you then?"

"See you then, Gregory."

Is it too late to panic?


	3. Chapter 3 - Little Talks

Thank you to everyone who read and commented. Comments are love! Now, is Greg panicking or is he ready to spill all to Mycroft?

Bonus points to anyone who can spot the references to one of my favorite books/movies!

 **Chapter 3**

Greg walked into Mycroft's office fifteen minutes after the car had arrived to pick him up. As the maintenance man was leaving, he handed him the screwdriver near the door that must've rolled away at some point. Making his way over to the chairs in front of the large oak desk, he started feeling awkward for the first time in months.

Maybe a little small talk, "New curtains?"

"Yes." Mycroft despised small talk.

The atmosphere in the room was thick with unspoken tension. A knock at the door broke the silence that had settled around them. Anthea walked in, ever trusty phone in her hands, followed by a butler pushing a cart.

"Lunch, sir."

"Thank you, Anthea."

As the door closed behind the two, Greg decided it was time to break the news to Mycroft. Though it was never official between them, they were still friends and he knew the younger man had a right to know why he ran off so suddenly the previous night. The DI sat heavily in one of the chairs provided.

"Gregory, just say whatever you need to. I had hoped by now you knew I despised small talk."

Glancing down at the hands fidgeting in his lap, Greg knew he had to bite the bullet. "Look, I'm sorry about last night… running off without telling you why."

"It's alright I had assumed it was work calling. Your job, like mine, can –."

Standing up, he cut off the younger man. He turned around, hands on his hips, head down, "Damnit, it's not alright!" Closing his eyes, he turned back towards the ginger-haired man. "You remember my ex-girlfriend, Meggie?"

"Yes…"

"That was her on the phone." Hesitating, "She called to let me know… to tell me… ah hell!" He covered his face with both of his hands.

"Gregory?"

"She's pregnant, Mycroft!"

"I see. And what do you plan to do now?"

The older man had know Mycroft long enough to see past the mask of indifference he now wore.

"I can't leave her alone with this baby. I'm sorry, Mycroft. I truly am."

Greg knelt down beside the younger man's chair, "We're seeing Father de Bricassart next week. Appointment is already made."

Mycroft stayed silent, staring at the desktop.

"We're getting married."

He attempted to lay a hand on Mycroft's arm, only to have it jerked away.

"Do stop apologizing, Detective Inspector." Standing, "I seem to have forgotten that I have a meeting here in a few moments. Anthea will show you out."

As if on cue, his PA walked in, "Mr. Lestrade, this way please."


End file.
